what_iffandomcom-20200222-history
What if the Gumazing Gum Girl debuted in the 1960s/Why it Sucks or Rocks
Why it Sucks Stage Mom (2001) # Very weak and clichéd plot that is easily predictable and forgettable. # The premise is pretty dumb; Dogs are portrayed as secret agents, cats are portrayed as terrorists and that they all hated each other since Egyptian times. # Almost all the dogs in this movie look poorly trained and constantly distracted by whatever they see. # Poor acting from the human actors. # Overuse of pointless fast forwarding effects. # Unfunny jokes and gross-out humor (e.g. poop jokes and fart jokes). # Wasted talent of Jeff Goldblum. Gum Girl: The Enchanted Kingdom (2003) * Poorly-written dialogue and voice acting, especially for Mr. Hansen, who sounds nothing like he did in previous incarnations of the character. * The beginning is very mean spirited. Gabby tells her friends jokes about Mr. Hansen's accident involving the Carousel and they all laugh at Mr. Hansen! * Speaking of Mr. Hansen, he is way out-of-character in this movie as well! * Pointless filler, such as the scene where Gum Girl rides the Roller Coaster to Bubblegumia, which can be very boring to watch through. * The songs are also there for filler and are not that memorable. * Gumeff, the antagonist of the movie, is very bland and one-dimensional, and her goal of stealing the royal jewels of Bubblegumia is a complete joke. She isn't even scary or threatening compared to the villains from the other Gum Girl movies and TV series. * Some features of previous Gumazing Gum Girl incarnations are absent: ** Some Hispanic characters, like Sol Azteca and the Underhander ** Mr. and Mrs. Gomez ** Some villains, Robo-Chef and Purse Thief The Gumazing Gum Girl! (2003) # This film is completely unfaithful to the book as it destroys the charm, and it besmirched the original and twists it into a movie inappropriate for the target of Steve Ditko's works. There are a lot of innuendos (for a PG-rated movie) and the film features a new character named Larry, a lazy unemployed next-door neighbor, who wasn't even in the original comic books to begin with. # Awful characters and character development, especially the conflict between Rico and Malik. # Extremely flawed character design for Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl that looks like Nemo from Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo. As well as Ninja-Rina and her mother, which almost look like Andre from The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. Both of those designs look like they belong in Pixar films, not in original Gumazing Gum Girl films. # Wasted talents, including that of Mike Myers as Mr. Hansen and Alec Baldwin as Larry. # The film also has a lot of very inappropriate content for kids due to the amount adult and toilet jokes it has. # Ms. Smoot, Natalie, Mr. Hansen, Gabby's parents, Rico, Malik, and Maria look nothing like their comic or cartoon counterparts. # Shameless marketing in one scene, where Gabby uses Disney cards during the climax. # Bad graphical effects. # Instead of following the same moral from the book, the movie adds extra ones that are incredibly forced and unnecessary. # Most of the conflicts were incredibly forced. Bubble Yum "Gabby vs. Evil" commercial (2004) # Gumeff has a temper tantrum just because Gum Girl puts the Bubble Yum bar back into the shelf, in an overly-exaggerated way that is completely unrealistic if compared to the way children behave in real life in similar situations. # The commercial overly-semplify parentship, controversially implying that one should consider avoiding having children just because they can sometimes be annoying. # Gum Girl doesn't even really do anything to calm Gumeff down, other than shushing her up. Rico: The Curse of the Franken-Gum-Wad (2004) # Excessive amount of fart and burp jokes. # The plot is confusing. # Alicia Silverstone's acting of Heather Jasper Howe is incredibly bad. # It's far too easy to figure out who the villain is. Mostly because of Alicia Silverstone's poor acting to try and look innocent, and the film tries way too hard to make it look like her character isn't the villain by making the characters portrayed by Seth Green and Peter Boyle look way too suspicious. # Laughable and forgettable dialogue. # The villains don't come off as scary and come off as lame and pointless. # The non-toilet humor isn't amusing either. # It isn't even scary. The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez (2007) # Lots of adult humor in a family film. # Too much pop-culture references and product placement. # Wasted talents, including Jason Lee and David Cross. # Unfunny and gross humor like in a scene where Voodoo eats Yoodoo's feces, thinking they were raisins. (Although Voodoo was forced to eat the poop by Ravi to prove to him it wasn’t poop at all, which is just as gross). # A few of the characters aren't portrayed all that good compared to the source material, like Mr. Rodriguez for being portrayed as rather unlikable, and Ravi not having much of a personality. # It is insulting to the source material. # Ravi sings the covers of songs that were popular in the 2000s which seem like rip-offs instead of original songs in the film. Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rico Gomez Movie (2007) # The film lacks the charm of the first two because almost every joke is incredibly tasteless and not even funny, like when Rico accidentally puts his sword into a guy's shoulder while practicing knighting. # Speaking of which, there’s a surprisingly large kill-count in a kids film - such as a scene when Rico accidentally sinks a ship which ended up killing dozens of people, King Max’s on-screen death and Prince Charming’s demise near the end of the film when a tower fell on him. # The characters barely contribute anything to the plot, making them pointless. # Even though the first two acts have their moments, the third act falls to a predictable and unfunny finale. # On a related topic, if you look closely at some of the film's promotional posters and trailers, they show the ogre babies, spoiling the ending. # Everyone appears flanderized and they don't act how they usually did in the first two films. # Very tasteless death scene with King Max; he does TWO death fake-outs. # While Prince Charming is the antagonist of the film, he’s basically treated as the film’s “punching bag” which makes you feel a bit of sympathy for him. # On that topic, it feels lazy recycling a previous villain in another film, as Charming is not as intimidating or entertaining as Robo-Chef, the Fairy Godmother or The evil lady. # The pace is very inconsistent. # Mr. and Mrs. Gomez's babies add absolutely nothing to the story other than being a typical "happy ending" for our main characters. # Several plot holes, such as how Prince Charming is able to roam free after the events of the previous films. # A majority of the jokes are very unfunny, especially the infamous "Well somebody better be dying." line before smash-cutting to King Max on his death bed. # The baby dream sequence Rico is too frightening for a kids movie, especially that part where the gum baby-faced Ninja-Rina says "Dada!". Who Censored Mr. Hansen? (2009) # Like The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez, the film still has lots of adult humor despite being a family film. # Too much pop culture references and product placement. # It is insulting to the source material. # Had some jokes only the business industry would understand, like Hoodoo telling Ian, “In the words of the Donald Duck, you're fired". Ninja-Rina: The 12 Princesses (2010) # The plot basically just recycles and copies most of the stuff from the first film, along with ripping-off It's a Wonderful Life, Barbie: The 12 Dancing Princesses, Back to the Future and Disney’s The Little Mermaid. # The idea of adding in more princesses just makes Ninja-Rina less of a special kind of character. # The villains' voice are very cringe worthy to listen to. # Very inappropriate dialogue like "I'm being butt-napped!" and the infamous "My dancing princess fell in your taco hole" line. # The characters are more flanderized and unlikable, especially Ninja-Rina herself. # Some of the jokes are a bit cruel, like the one where Genevieve (Ninja-Rina) tries to ask Ginger Chef where Fabian is right after Lacey (portrayed Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl) EATS HIM. #* On the topic of this, some jokes also make no sense like the one where Genevieve (Ninja-Rina) wanted to tell Rowena, Fabian, and Brutus to take away the day she met Lacey (Gabby). # Totally ignores the events from Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rico Gomez Movie. On top of this, neither Arthur Pendragon or Merlin make an appearance. # Everyone is irritating, as they start worshipping Genevieve, loudly talking to her all at once and constantly bothering him all at the same time. # Often reliant on gross-out humor. # Horrid pacing. # Overuse of movie clichés. # The very VERY infamous "roar" scene. Rico: The New Bubblegum Hero (2011) # Poor attempts at humor. # False advertising; instead of being focused on the Gum Girl characters, the film mainly focuses on Kenn Navarro's character, who is an advertising executive coming to grips with being a father. # Shameless product placements such as a quick cameo of Guitar Hero. # The film's premise rips off of various films, most notably Enchanted and Masters of the Universe. # Numerous plot holes #* Dr. Gomez being afraid of onions for some unexplained reason. #* Gabby being more surprised at the fact that the female character is wearing different clothes other than her being pregnant. #* When the Gomez family find a book of themselves in the library and finding Steve Ditko (The creator of The Gumazing Gum Girl! comics), so Ditko wrote a book of fictional superhero creatures, yet they exist in this film. #* Dr. Gomez destroys Evil Aztec's dragon wand and threw it in a lake, but in the mid-credits scene, Evil Aztec's still has the wand unbroken. # An infamous scene where Evil Aztec urinates in a bucket. # The "Daydreaming" song is super annoying and it can get on your nerves; they never stop singing it and they hum which is also annoying and Kenn Navarro’s character was right - it can get a tiny bit annoying. He tries to tell them but they ignore him except for Mr. Hansen which is mean-spirited. # The sequel that followed it is far less accurate to the source material. Stage Mom: Flipwrecked (2011) # Once again, most of the jokes consist of toilet humor, bad puns (this even includes the title), and jokes that seem a little too adult for a G-rated film, such as Ian commenting on how he saw Snoop Dogg light a joint with two carrots. # It has lots of cliches, like the "being stranded on a deserted island" cliche that has been already done to death. # Some plot holes, like Yoodoo in his persona being hit on the head by a golf ball somehow turns him back to his normal personality, when it was a spider bite that actually gave him the Simone persona. # Like The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez and Who Censored Mr. Hansen?, It also contains so much pop culture references that it even includes references to jungle films like George of the Jungle (1997), Tarzan and even survival films like Cast Away. # The film cares so little about its cruise setting that it doesn't even tell the audience where the Stage Mom, Ninja-Rina, and the voodoo dolls are even sailing to. (The International Music Awards might be the place their going to, but it is never really explained where it is actually taking place). # The skimpy, flowerish bikini like outfits Woodoo and Hoodoo wear throughout the other half of the movie all look ridiculous, weird and disturbing as they are actually underage. It is also never explained what happened to their previous outfits and aren't seen again until the mid credits scene. # Certain plot points, such as Hoodoo breaking her leg and especially Voodoo developing a alternate macho persona named Simone (more on that later), go mostly nowhere. # A massive amount of filler, the biggest offenders being Stage Mom fighting a honey badger and the dance-off between Ninja-Rina, Woodoo, Hoodoo, and three casino patrons on the cruise ship. # Like The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez and Who Censored Mr. Hansen, the actors and actresses (Justin Long, Jason Lee, Christina Applegate, and Amy Poehler.) who voice the voodoo dolls are adult aged. # The musical numbers serve no purpose to the story and only appear in the film because like the previous movies, they took whatever popular songs by well known artists (e.x. "Vacation" by The Go-Gos and "Trouble" by P!nk) and butcher them up with the dolls singing. # Yoodoo's alternate personality subplot does little to impact the story and doesn't even know what it wants to satirise. It's like the producers just used a random word generator to describe the character with nothing but three words: ("Rambo" "French" and "Horny"). # At the climax where they go and find Woodoo after she gets captured by Zoe, Voodoo says that at one point in his life, he has to defy Mr. Hansen's orders, when that's all he's been doing throughout the film, making it an easily insulting and hypocritical message. # Zoe is a bland character and her transition from supporting character to villain feels like it comes out of nowhere. What's even worse is that she gets no repercussions for almost murdering Mr. Hansen and kidnapping Woodoo for her goal of getting the treasure in the cave. It is also unnecessary, as she pretty much redeems herself after Ian talks her down, also making the switch to villain pointless. # Poor acting, particularly from Jenny Slate and, of course, Jason Lee, with the exception of David Cross. # Like The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez and Who Censored Mr. Hansen, it not only again wastes the talents of Jason Lee, David Cross, Justin Long, Christina Applegate, and Amy Poehler, but also new talents like Jenny Slate and Alan Tudyk. # The cliche "dance off" scene where the voodoo dolls perform to a combination/remix of both "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga and "Firework" by Katy Perry in the International Music Awards is pretty much forced for the end credits, as it never even tells us what they actually even win for, if at all. # The mid-credits scene is horrible, as it evolves Mr. Hansen, Ninja-Rina, her mother, and the voodoo dolls going home on a plane, only to have Voodoo, like the troublemaker he is, cause a airline food cart to crash right into Dave that nearly injures him again. # The materials given were so bad that even David Cross admitted that working on the film was the most unpleasant experience of his career. # False advertising: The characters are wearing holiday beach outfits on the poster but they never actually do wear them in the movie. Gum Girl Base (2012) # Most of the intended brand advertisers pulled out when it became clear the movie would be a disaster and are replaced with ersatz versions of the Gum Girl base, usually the vilest character designs the creators could come up with. This appears to be a rather strange attempt at revenge. # Most of the intended brand characters are not used or widely known outside the United States, which would have limited the film's international appeal in a scenario where it wasn't awful. # The characters are either annoying, cringe-inducing, or both. # Poor attempts at humor: The food puns are an example. The line he says that's most infamous for not making any sense is "Let's strawberry jam out of here!" # Some jokes are so poorly formulated as it takes serious thought to even understand that they are jokes. For example, at the beginning of the film, Gubby is dealing with a rat who is constantly called "Fat Cat" except for one instance where he is called "Fat Cat Burglar" and this only makes sense if the viewer connects it to the fact that he has stolen a basket of kittens. # Extremely poor sound mixing. # The motion-capture arm acting and facial expressions were absolutely terrible, with rumours that it was made using Xbox Kinect (the truth was not much better, as the technology used required the actor to stare directly at the capture equipment and not move their head). Two notable examples would be when Nosy is talking to Gubby, you can see in the background that Waxy's looking like he's spazzing out. Another one would be when the Peanutopian army are marching, they constantly throw their hands around. # The poster is a lie for no reason since it pushes the main characters to the lower-left corner and showcases the side characters. The poster also rips off the box art of Over the Hedge. In addition, two of the listed Gum Girls (Gum Bolt and Gum Drain) don't even appear in the film, with the former replaced by an expy, and the latter mentioned only once. # There is absolutely no way children would understand a reference to the movie Casablanca and the scene plays out more like the creators simply couldn't be bothered to come up with a scene of their own. # The film's climactic battle scene goes on for 30 minutes, consisting mostly of the gum girls throwing food at the Peanutopian army, complete with recycling shots repeatedly. # Inconsistent and nonsensical writing. # The basic premise isn't anything a child will have actually imagined: a premise like "where does the monster in my closet live?", "what do my toys do when I'm away?" or "what does Santa do when it isn't Christmas?" is a solid question, but a setup that's effectively "what does Ronald McDonald do when McDonald's shuts?" is not, because kids know he was never there in the first place. # In keeping with the above, the rules of the universe are extremely unclear, particularly with regards to where Ikes actually come from, what the relationship between Ike and product is, and what they're all doing in this one specific supermarket. Obvious questions like what goes on in other supermarkets are never answered. Neither is it established how Peanut Butter Girl could have constructed a semi-functional robot man and created an entire range of Peanut Butter Girl products presumably manufactured by humans, aside from some vague mumbling about Sunshine Goodness' "essence." # There are some other bizarre uses of store-related terminology: for example, an Ike dying is said to cause their product to "expire," but that would only work if the death of the Ike causes time to advance to the point of the expiry date, and all products of an entire brand will not have the same expiry date. "Recalling" a product is also used as a way to remove an Ike from the store but recalls usually affect defective or contaminated batches of a product, not the brand associated with it. # The creators of the movie clearly knew nothing about animals. # Many scenes serve no purpose other than padding. # It wasted the talents of Charlie Sheen, Wayne Brady, Hilary, and Haylie Duff, Eva Longoria, Cloris Leachman, Robert Costanzo, James Arnold Taylor, Jeff Bennett, Christopher Lloyd, Ed Asner, etc. All of the voice cast either phone in their performances, overact ridiculously, or both, clearly knowing that nobody was going to stop them. # The poster shows better animation than the movie, thus deceiving anyone seeing it (the poster). # The cast list is utterly dishonest; it's the original characters who get the most screen time, NOT the mascots. # The movie is poorly paced and has terrible dialogue. Malik and Maria: The Movie (2012) # It recycles most of the material it has from A Ninja-Rina Movie. # A pointless blink-and-you’ll-miss-it-scene of Weasel from Ravi and the Time Machine, when Voodoo, Yoodoo, Hoodoo, and Woodoo are falling through the earth. # Several of the characters never got a proper introduction of how they became a part of the characters lives. # Some of the humor can seem forced and nonsensical, like one hypocritical joke about humans dying and another human claiming it as a ”double burn”. # The film can run on several amounts of mean-spiritedness most of the time, like how Malik’s actual family, who are unlikable and pointless, abandon him and his grandma because they’re screw ups & “dead weights” and how Gabby is bullied by Natalie at the beginning of the film. # Voodoo, Yoodoo, Hoodoo, and Woodoo's slapstick gag of failing to get their nut went from funny to causing more conflict and chaos for our main characters. Which makes Them the villain rather than Captain Gutt. # The humor in this film made the franchise lose it‘s way as it relies on humor from the 2010s generation. #* On that topic, this film goes full fantasy with some of it’s scenes, like the ending scene with Dollantis. # A few moments can portray as nothing but being filler, like the one with sirens trying to attract the Herd, heck it can even be an excuse to foreshadow the villains defeat. # Overuse of movie clichés we’ve seen several times in other films. # The scene where Malik and Maria kiss is disturbing and unneeded. Off Limits (Ninja-Rina: The Next Step) # Ninja-Rina and Gum Girl extremely unlikable in this episode, for their own different reasons. #* Ninja-Rina for constantly bothering and refusing to do her mom’s orders after she told them that she can’t get candy. #* Gum Girl for encouraging the kids to not listen to Ninja-Rina's mother and even trying to make them steal from the store. # In the end, the others treat Stage Mom like she was in the wrong for trying to discipline Ninja-Rina when they were in the wrong for disobeying her. # Ninja-Rina never learn their lesson and instead get candy bribed by a security guard in the end. # The episode’s moral is horrible as it states that you should constantly disobey your parents in order to get what you want, even when they tell you several times “no”. # It’s nothing but several minutes of torture for Stage Mom. # Ninja-Rina and her mom cause millions of dollars in damage at the grocery store and somehow get off scot-free. Rico: Sticking Himself to Crime (2013) # This movie is far less faithful to the source material that what made the Gum Girl characters good, not to mention that they are barely even any Gum Girl character making full appearances throughout the whole movie, but unlike Rico: The New Bubblegum Hero, it is set in Puerto Rico. # Once again, it wastes the talents of Hank Azaria, Kenn Navarro, Aubrey Ankum, Rhode Montijo (the creator of The Gumazing Gum Girl chapter book reboot series), etc. # Gloo, while cute, is annoying and has an extremely cringe-worthy voice. Aside from that, he contributed absolutely nothing to the plot whatsoever other than to state the obvious of what's happening through the majority of the film. # Mat of the plot is recycled from Rico: The New Bubblegum Hero, which was already a terrible film. # Poor attempts at humor. # Hank Azaria is no longer hilarious as Evil Aztec anyone. # Rick is extremely unlikeable in this movie and his reason for hating his step-father is completely unjustified and pathetic. # A pointless side-plot of the guy turning into a duck by Evil Aztec. # This film is extremely mean-spirited; the Gomez Family act like total jerks to Gabby. # It overuses pop culture songs like Vacation. # There's little to no character development for majority of the characters, mainly from the Goopies who never really got a proper introduction. # Just like the first film, there's a lot of product placement. Triangle Parade (Ninja-Rina: The Next Step) # Ninja-Rina gets kicked out of the band and gets banned from the parade. # Everyone is stupid and turns on Ninja-Rina, even Gabby, who thinks Ninja-Rina was the one who sabotaged the whistle just because Ninja-Rina's name has "ninja" in it. # Ninja-Rina doesn't yell at the principal for kicking him out of the band, or sneak back in. # Tons of character derailment. # The principal never apologizes to Ninja-Rina. # The title of the episode is misleading as the episode's plot has nothing to do with the triangle instrument that was only mentioned for less than 15 seconds. My Girlfriend (Ninja-Rina: The Next Step) # It's an overall insult to anyone who was a victim of an abusive relationship. # The episode's moral is downright awful ''as it states that you should submit to an abusive relationship, do nothing in it and wait for the abuser to become better. ''WHAT WERE THE WRITERS THINKING!?! # Maria is a complete overbearing and severely mentally or psychologically ill dominant yandere throughout the entire episode. # Gum Girl is constantly being abused by Maria for the majority of the episode. It's as if one of the writers hated Gum Girl in a petty way. # The moment where Dr. Gomez makes a bunch of faces is just stupid and pointless. # In dream sequence with Ninja-Rina, Gum Girl, and Maria as a married couple, we see Maria mistreating her two spouses by forcing them to look after the kids and even insulting their looks. # Horrible ending. Gum Girl ends up in the infirmary after receiving a punch from Maria and then Ninja-Rina (while stroking Gum Girl) tells him: "You know, little girl, all you had to do was keep your mouth shut and say nothing!" which is the worst thing you can say to an abuse victim. # Maria never received any consequences for her actions. # Very cruel and unfunny jokes. # The song in this episode is not only bad, but sexist as well. An Extremely Ninja-Rina Movie (2015) # As its Gum Girl movie tradition, the comedy is mostly childish, juvenile, immature and sometimes inappropriate for its target audience, such as how Voodoo dipping peanuts in alcohol to get some squirrels to sleep. # Tons of pop culture references like The Tale of Ravi Rodriguez, Who Censored Mr. Hansen?, and Stage Mom: Flipwrecked, including references to R rated movies like The Terminator and The Shining. # This movie could not have picked a worse time to be released, as it came out the exact same day as Star Wars: The Force Awakens, which was considered by many to be the most anticipated film of 2015 and even went on to gross over $2 billion, which caused this movie to be the least successful of some Gum Girl movies. # The film incorporates random cameos that don't serve much of a purpose; such as John Waters and Redfoo. #* Speaking of Redfoo, he only appears in the film so he can promote one of his singles "Juicy Wiggle". # The marketing was terrible. The filmmakers made a music video to promote the movie entitled (and we're really not kidding here) "Pizza Toots", a song about farting from the consumption of pizza. # The bonding between the Ninja-Rina, Voodoo, and Yoodoo and Miles feels forced and cliched. # The soundtrack reuses one of the songs, "Conga", from Stage Mom: Flipwrecked. # Weak acting by Tony Hale, Kimberly Williams Paisley and, you guessed it, Jason Lee. # Miles develops a crush on Ashley Green. This only gets two scenes in the beginning and end, giving the impression that the filmmakers suddenly just forgot that they wrote that in. # Kaley Cucuo replaces Amy Poehler as Woodoo, but she gets so little screen time and lines that the switch isn't even noticeable. # On that topic, Woodoo and Hoodoo also barely get any screen time and lines and they along with Woodoo aren't seen again until the climax of the film. It is also never explained what happened to them after they and the main characters sing the final song number in the club. # James Suggs makes for a poor villain. Tony Hale's corny underacting is not entertaining compared to David Cross' delightfully hammy performance, which is especially a shame since Cross doesn't appear in this film, making it the only installment without him. # It, like the last three films, not only wastes the talents of Justin Long, Jason Lee, and Christina Applegate but also new talents like Josh Green, Kimberly Williams Paisley, Tony Hale and Kaley Cucuo (replacing Amy Poehler as Woodoo). # When Suggs references The Shining with this line "Here's Suggsy!", Voodoo responds by saying "he's like the Terminator!", and to that, we have to say "wrong pop culture reference." Sol Azteca 2: Where's My Tacos? (2016) # Continuity abuse. # Very unfunny, unoriginal, even forced humor. # Forgettable antagonists with extremely lame motives. In fact, the movie didn’t really need a real villain, since the asteroid is basically the “villain”. # Carmen has changed into a Mary Sue in this film. # The plot and morals are highly predictable, involving romance too much, and even use a certain plot point from Malik and Maria: The Movie again. # The new characters don't have any personality and are forgettable, unfunny, and bland (especially Brooke). In addition, the new characters like Ernesto, Francine, and the Birds never had a proper introduction of how they came into the story or the other characters' lives, we just randomly start off with them from beginning to end, making them incredibly useless. #* Speaking of Francine, Sol Azteca's former girlfriend, she is completely pointless as she doesn't do anything to the main plot other than being filler. Also, after the scene with Sol Azteca and Francine, she was never seen again. # On that topic, it overuses too much cartoonish sound effects. # Sol Azteca, Pinky, and Bluey, and every other character are barely anything like they previously were. # Voodoo, Yoodoo, Hoodoo, and Woodoo's subplot is pointless and mean-spirited. They seem to be the villain since he makes the catastrophe, causes a storm going to Earth, speeds up the asteroid headed toward Earth when he's about to go back and even literally kills all the life on Mars, effectively ruining the character altogether. #* In addition, the scale of the voodoo dolls' antics are upped to such an absurd degree, their comedic nature is tarnished, as they also affirm the voodoo dolls as GODS. # Some scenes are just clichéd and unoriginal rip-offs: # Weasel’s story of adopting and raising a baby pumpkin as his own is rather stupid, pointless, nonsensical or even unfunny. # A very out-of-place cameo by Neil DeGrasse Tyson. # Some of the dialogue in this movie is cheesy and inappropriate, especially the “''That however is a turd!” line. # The running gag of the birds’ plan to capture Weasel but failing miserably feels like something out of a bad ''Tom & Jerry cartoon. # It ignores the events from the other four films. # On that topic, none of the other side characters are never mentioned nor seen in the entire film, like they never even existed. # Very butchered character development, especially with Papa Panda. # Several stereotypical clichés we’ve seen in many other films: # That guy pulls Papa Panda's annoyed tone towards Julian in a very clichéd, childish tone which is unfunny and annoying . # Sol Azteca and Brooke’s romance sub-plot feels very rushed and useless. # The film can’t decide who the main focus is supposed to be, therefore the film suffers an unfocused, dragged-out, lazy plot due to the many characters who serve no purpose in the movie except to be a comic-relief or filler. # A few scenes are pointless and filler, like when Weasel saves a dinosaur egg and sings “Figaro” has nothing to do with the actual plot. # It has the same problem as Wanted Dead or Alive: A Rico Gomez Movie as it has to change most of the stuff that the other films that made beyond it so popular, just to fit in new things that are pointless or mediocre. # False advertising: In the posters, the voodoo dolls are using their spaceman suit. In the movie, they only use it in 2 scenes: In the beginning and in the ending. # The characters barely share the same bond they had with each other in the other films. # It's responsible for ruining and milking the franchise. Gum Girl: The Sweet Factory (2017) # Cheap and laughable character designs. S'teevee, for example, looks uncannily similar to the blue totoro from My Neighbor Totoro. # Horrible pacing that just feels rushed compared to the ones from the original comics. # There are many creepy facial expressions in this movie. For example, in the scene where Gum Shoe Girl is giving the ticket to Dinky, her eyes are wonky. #* Another example is the infamous smiling expression made by Dinky at the end of the movie. # Poorly attempted humor. # A pointless filler scene where Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina try to return Smarty's forgotten ticket. # The plot is rather rushed as the five Golden Tickets are found within the first few minutes. # Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina feel like they're just thrown in at the last minute, as they serve little to no purpose to the plot. # Badly suggested on this film, Globtopper is going to steal the MIGHTY-MEGA ULTRA-STRETCHY SUPER-DUPER EXTENDA-BUBBLE GUM from Gum Girl, Ninja-Rina, and Smarty by threatening them, later Globtopper is returned asked that Smarty and the others pasted the test but it give no reason. # It butchered all the original songs; the worst was the tunnel song sung by Natalie. # Many of the animation of the characters are really disturbing including Natalie going completely out of control in the tunnel scene that will give the child a nightmare. # Extreme lack of subtlety. # Some scenes were just very rushed and had very bad buildup. Like the scene where Paa starts walking again. # Very poor timing due to being released less than a year after Gene Wilder’s death on August 29, 2016. # Natalie’s sub-plot about becoming a real worker doesn’t seem all that interesting. # At the end of the film when Globtopper told everyone they were just pretending to be villains, here Gabby shrunk both Globtopper and Robo-Chef so she could lock them in the drawer and never hear from them again. # Gum Shoe Girl's blueberry inflation scene is badly animated, here's what we mean: when she turns blue, it looks more like a purple colored light is flashing on her, when she swells up, not only does her belt not snap off, but when she's done swelling, she looks more overweight than a blueberry! # Some of the scenes and pieces of dialogue are not even the same as they were in the original, like when Salty sings “I Wanted it Now” she starts halfway through the song and during Gum Shoe Girl’s defeat Dinky says “Stop don’t come back” in a casual, careless tone of voice, when in the original he said that during S'teevee’s defeat. # Most of the scenes from the original film are turned into cartoony slapsticks. # For a pointless reason, Globtopper is a German Gummibar and steals “I Wanted it Now”. Gabby's Rival (Ninja-Rina: The Next Step) # It's a Ninja-Rina and Gum Girl torture episode. # It completely contradicts the events of "Rico's Choice". # It's basically Ninja-Rina and Gum Girl's dumb and cliched answer to "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" (from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends), "A Pal For Gary" (from SpongeBob SquarePants), "Mouth Candy" (from Henry Danger), and If It Smells Like an Ed (from Ed Edd n Eddy). # This episode makes Rico completely unlikable and out of character. # Gabby's parents are completely stupid in this episode, as they punish Gum Girl for Rico's wrongdoings. # Rico never gets punished for her actions. # The ending is awful. # Not a good way to start a new season Why it Rocks The Rico Gomez Adventures (1997-present Television Series) # Ken Religious' hilarious death scenes in the earlier episodes. # Numerous cultural references. # Has countered numerous attacks on entertainment with episodes dealing with censorship and was one of the main focuses of the film. # Natalie and her crazy schemes. # Many episodes focus on current events due to the fact episodes take a week to make. Case-in-point: the 20th season episode "The Very First Gentleman" was changed to "Oh, Lord". # The voice acting is decent. # This show is one of few times that their video games were praised positively (outside film-based games) because Chris Sanders, creator of the show, was helping the game developers to create a game based on this show. Smoot (1999) # The animation is really well-done. # Classical music numbers like "Teaching Safety", "Teaching Good Words", "Blame Dragia!", "What Would I Do?", "I'm the Gum Wad that Talks", "The Resistance" and "I Can Change" since it was used to mock. # Includes characters such as Ms. Smoot, Natalie Gooch, and many more, and they're all funny. # Funny and entertaining moments just like A Rico Gomez Adventures. # We get to see Ken Religious' face for the very first time. Gum Girl: The Voyage of Rico Gomez (2002) # Great animation. # The writing is well done. # Amazing soundtrack that feels quite charming. # Great acting and voice acting from the cast. # Excellent cinematography. # Margalo is a great new love interest. # Falcon is great new villain. Rico: The Curse of the Were-Ninja (2004) # Splendid animation, just like the TV series. In fact, it's even better than the animation in the shows. # Action packed adventure scenes. # Talented voice acting both from the same voice actors of the TV series and from guest stars, most notably Alec Baldwin and David Hasslehoff; the first portraying a convincing villain (Dennis) and the second as himself. # Mindy is such a charming female character. # The songs are incredibly amazing, like "Iron Tin", and "Ocean Man" (which would later go on to become a meme). # Funny and hilarious moments and jokes. # The most heroic scene with Gum Girl, Rico, Ninja-Rina, and Natalie rescues Dr. Gomez, from being melted by King Neptune, as Franken-Gum-Wad's sidekick. # Excellent writing with an engaging plot that fits well with the series' standard humor while providing extra material for a movie. # The fact that the story was written by the creator of the show himself guaranteed a good time and a quality movie for all the fans. # Pleasant soundtrack by the London Metropolitan Orchestra, Gregor F. Narholz. # The Gumazing Enterprises logo in this installment was heavily praised by fans calling it "catchy" "timeless" and "engaging" # All of the cast members from the show reprise their roles, and even the all-star cast member who voiced Mindy is none other than, Scarlett Johansson! Who Discovered Gum Girl? (2004) # The soundtrack is great, with songs such as "Accidentally in Love" and "Livin' Va Lida Voca". # It continues and expands on the story of the original. # Great animation that's a nice step-up from the first movie. # Great story with tons of great moments, hilarious jokes and pop culture references. ## Gum Girl and company invading the castle to a cover of "Holding Out for a Hero" is one of the most epic moments in Disney/Gumazing Enterprises history. ## Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina getting arrested in the manner of a crime show is another hilarious and epic moment. ## The Giant Gingerbread Man's death is emotional and well done. # The locations are very creative. # Excellent voice-acting. # The characters are still likable, especially the new characters. # It introduces us to Panty the Cat, who is the best part of the movie. # It had a game based on it and it was good. # The Fairy Godmother is a very intimidating main antagonist. Crab Man (2005) # It stays true to Crab Man's Origin. # The acting is amazing. Johnny Depp does a decent performance as Drake. # Incredible musical score by Danny Elfman. # Excellent supporting cast. # Catchy and rocking songs from the knights as the four peoples get into a predicament. # The sets of Crab Man's town are amazing. # The scene where Drake reunites with his father is one of the film's most heartwarming moments. # It was interesting to find out that Deep Roy played multiple policemen in one film. Gum Girl: Sticky Sketches (2005-present Television Series) # It satirizes pop-culture referencing to toys, movies, TV shows, Video Games, and Books. # Funny and likable characters. # Plenty of hilarious and unforgettable sketches such as: #* Delicious Gummibars #* Token Junior #* The Black Stallion #* Eagle Eye #* Unicorn Fantasy #* Little Soldier #* Donkey Kong Apocalypse #* Bob the Situation Builder # Some of the humor is really funny. # Great voice acting # Creative writing # Bizarre theme song that fits the show well. A Ninja-Rina Movie (2006) # Animation that’s a big stand-up for the previous incarnations. # Ninja-Rina, her mom, Malik, and Maria are still the interesting characters. # Well-done voice acting. # It properly introduces us to new likable characters like Fast Tony (Jay Leno). # Crash and Eddie are hilarious comic-reliefs. # Nice soundtrack. # A Ninja-Rina Movie is actually pretty enjoyable. # Ms. Smoot’s flashback is really emotional and touching at the same time. # Memorable scenes, such as how the vultures sing “Food Glorious Food” and when a group of sloths treated Ninja-Rina as their queen. # Funny moments and running gags, such as how Ms. Smoot thinks she is a possum. # Nicely done character and story development. The Gomez Chronicles (2006) # Decent decent voice-acting, especially from Dakota Fanning. # Charming and funny characters. # Heartwarming soundtrack. # Plenty of touching and emotional moments like when Yma the Fly dies in the end. # Sarah McLachlan's song "Ordinary Miracle"'' is really touching and it fits with the movie very well. You listen to the song here. ''Stage Mom: Road to Indiana (2008) # Nice animation. # Just like the first, it takes advantage of it being an animated film and it leads to fast paced animation and comedy. # Gum Girl steals the show. # Lots of funny and hilarious moments. # Well written story. # Good voice acting. # Indiana looks stunning. # Unlike most sequels, this one continues the story of the first and doesn't completely rehash it and is even funnier. # The scene where Gum Girl meets The Gummers became a meme. # Like the first movie it got a video game and it's also decent. Ravi and the Time Machine (2009) # Wonderful animation with beautifully done backgrounds. # A very comforting and composed setting/environment for the film. # Amazing story development. # The characters are still likable, interesting and well-developed. # It properly introduces us to Weasel (Simon Pegg), who steals the show with his quirky personality, likable attitude and gets a lot of good laughs. # Rudy is a malevolent and cold-blooded antagonist. # The sub-plot with a green squirrel finding a love interest is just as entertaining, along with his constant running of failing to get his acorn. # It has shown to be a popular favorite for fans of the Gum Girl franchise. # Astounding soundtrack that fits perfectly with the tone of the movie. # The movie’s take on Everybody Walk the Dinosaur is amazing. # The tie-in game is also as entertaining and amazing as the movie. # Many memorable, well-paced moments, such as how when the Herd enters into the Chasm of Death and Buck’s campfire story of when he first encountered Rudy. # Egbert, Shelley and Yoko are cute. # Ravi, Weasel and the rest of his friends are the main focus throughout most of the movie. # The idea of Ravi getting another chance to have a family after what happened to his first family in the first film is pretty original. # The ending is very heartwarming, well-done and emotional. # Much like the first two films, the humor is hilarious, memorable and clever as it stays true to the era it comes from. # “'It’s time to get... The Wild Weasel.”' The Legend of Sol Azteca (2009 Television Series) # Like most Disney Channel shows, it has amazing and very unique animation and character designs. # Decent action scenes. # It shares many similarities with other action shows, such as Gravity Falls, as they are also shows who have a very dark plot. # Excellent humor, especially from Sol Azteca, Pinky, and Bluey. # Awesome theme song. # Some episodes have very good morals. # Above average voice acting and writing. # Craig McCracken's cartoon career started with this show, and it was a pretty good start. Ninja-Rina: The Next Step (2011-2019 Television Series) # Great and likable characters. # Good voice acting. # Entertaining plots. # Nearly all of the jokes are hilarious. # Cultural references, including Dragon Ball Z and Disney's The Little Mermaid. # Some catchy songs like "Be Your Own You" and "Books are Violent". # Rhomb's transition from being a background character into an antagonist was well executed. # The concept where a void is pretty interesting and clever. # The show greatly improves as it goes on after season 1 with better plots, better animation, more reasonable stories, and most importantly, more refined comedy, mostly meta humor. Gum Girl and Rico: Alien Madness (2011) # Beautiful animation. # It expands upon the previous film and dives into subjects like Gabby's origins. # Exciting and fast paced fight scenes, that are also really creative at times, such as the first fight scene. # Lord Shen is a much good villain. # Lots of heartfelt scenes, especially those involving Gabby's origins. # Funny humor, such as the stairs scene. # Baby Gabby is just adorable. # The soothsayer has some pretty funny scenes. # The final battle between Gabby, Rico and Shen is epic, as Gum Girl destroys Shen's entire armada, and Shen's death is pretty brutal, as a cannon falls on him. # The stakes are even higher than before, as Shen plans to destroy Earth using a cannon. Sol Azteca (2012) # Perfect animation. # The speed of the animation is still fantastic and the comedy is a step up from the previous two. # A unique plot twist where Fry didn't want the money. # It has good messages about loyalty, friendship, what it means to be free, and not allowing past mistakes to get in the way of being bold and trying again. # Entertaining action scenes. # The movie is much different from its 2 predecessors. # It has great voice acting. # Good soundtrack, especially the Afro Circus/Like To Move It mix. # It has very good humor, such as the montage of Papa Panda with Sonya the bear. # Ravi and the Secret of the Jade Jaguar is also good. # The scene where Wrench Fry sings is very entertaining. # Vitaly has a very good backstory. Ravi and the Secret of the Jade Jaguar (2014) # The characters are likable. # The humor is so hilarious. # Dr. Octavius "Dave" Brine has a pretty interesting backstory. # The storyline is pretty good. # The soundtrack is great. # Good voice acting. # The idea of Ravi, Malik, and Maria working with the serious North Wind is both funny and enjoyable. # The backgrounds are beautiful. Malik and Maria: Revenge of the Island (2015) # The CGI animation is spectacular. # The traditional animation in this movie is still good and a considerable upgrade from the show, especially since Gum Girl's animation at the time lacked energy and was rather dull compared to seasons 1-5. # Really likable movie soundtrack. # Burger Beard is a good character for a villain. # The seagulls aren't bad of characters. # Songs like "Squeeze Me Tight" by N.E.R.D. for an example is a pretty catchy song. # The plot is actually very good despite that it was made in both paper animation, live action and CGI. # Thanks to Stereo D, it converts hand-drawn animation, from 2D to eye-popping stereoscopic 3D. Even the 2D animation was filmed in 3D. # The jokes are good. # The movie has the main 5 characters (Malik, Maria, Mr. Hansen, Ravi, and Natalie) as protagonists, unlike the first film. # The superhero designs of Malik, Maria, Mr. Hansen, Ravi, Natalie, and Robo-Chef are fantastic! # In the beginning of the exclusive song, Thank Gosh It's Monday, a few references to the classic Gum Girl shows were made, in which is quite impressive. # Seagulls played by actors American, Australian or British seem actually really good. # The guest actors deserved a lot of credit when they took part in this movie, especially, Billy West (the voice of Stimpy from Ren and Stimpy). # Malik's speech was good. A Natalie Movie (2016) # Brilliant animation. # The voice acting is still well-done. # The characters are still as likable as they were in the last few films. # Kai is an awesome villain. # The flashback of Natalie's childhood is good. # The action sequences are still fantastic. # It was great to finally find out who Natalie's real family is. # As well as its positive message for adoptive families, it has a great message about teamwork, as well as how it's important for each person to do something different in a team instead of just being exactly the same. # It still has most of the charm of the original movies, such as how it still uses some of the same quotes such as "There are no mistakes". # The humor is pretty funny at most parts, such as the scene where the Jombies attack Natalie's house and the baby hits one in the head with a Gabby action figure and says "You're mean!" # Beautiful visuals,. Most notably the spirit realm and the power of the gumazed. Ninja-Risk the Copycat (Ninja-Rina: The Next Step) # Ninja-Rina, her mom, the Gomez family and their doppelgängers are very entertaining in this episode. # The song, "Be Your Own You", is very memorable. # Excellent character and story-development. # Many hilarious moments, such as how Ninja-Rina, her mom, and the Gomez family do very risky things to make their doppelgängers stop copying them. # It gives us a great moral about being original, not copying others and acting as yourself. # The ending and Sweet Chicle getting cancelled are both satisfying for fans of Gum Girl. # The animation is seemingly at its best in this episode, especially during the speeding truck scene. It's A Wonderful Life, Dr. Gomez (2020) TBA The Gumazing Gum Girl! (2023) # Great animation that is faithful to the comic books. Also, some scenes in the movie use different animation styles. # The movie is in general is funny. # A heartwarming plot that is faithful to the source material, with elements from the first five comic books (in which, the first three chapter books of the 2013 series had elements from the first five comic books of the 1963 series). It also has many Easter eggs and references to the books, showing how much love was put into adapting the books. # Great voice acting that fits the characters perfectly. # Spawned a just as great new animated series on Disney+. # In this movie, we explore a little bit more of Gabby can be even relatable like she is in the books. # The movie score is fantastic. # The Gumazing Gum Girl theme song is awesome. # It has an amazing choice of songs for the soundtrack.